stickpagefandomcom-20200216-history
Erroth
Erroth is a purple RHG with big yellow eyes and chain around his left arm. Story: Before Ares, before the Morrigan, before Yang Jian, before An hur and Menhit; before Indra, before Athena, before Hachiman, before Odin and before Thor - before them all, there was Erroth, the First God of War. And though the sands of time have washed away all but the faintest memories of this once great being, he is out there still, walking among us..... searching. Abilities Erroth is but a shell of the warrior he once was; yet a shell is far more than any mortal man can achieve. Once upon a time the Destroyer had 100 hands and wielded a different weapon in each. Now only two of those hands remain, accompanied by 2 weapons. They are bound inside the shackles he wears around his wrists. Spear - Erroth can materialize the spear to himself, or materialize himself to the spear. Sword - has a mind of its own and can act independently of the Destroyer, though it tends to act in a counter synchronized manner (if Erroth strikes low, it strikes high). More of a pet than a weapon. Erroth looks like he's built like a normal man, but he isn't. His body is incredibly dense, making him shockingly strong, and exceedingly durable, and a great deal heavier than one assumes. He is the Incarnation of violence and thus possesses a sixth sense which alerts him to shifts of anger and bloodlust in his environment. This allows him to predict an attack even before the enemy moves to strike. Weaknesses His shackles and weapons are both intended to be wielded by a God, and as such are extremely heavy. Erroth is not as strong as he once was so they slow him down significantly. The weight of the shackles gives him his signature slouch. It's also very difficult for him to raise his hands above his head. He will only begin to fight in earnest once he is sufficiently aroused. Once this happens his eyes will take on a golden glow and he will go for the kill. This period is known as Asura. Otherwise he fights with disinterest and carelessness and so can quite easily be hurt before he unlocks his 'Asura'. In combat Erroth relies so much on his 6th sense that he quite nearly ignores his eyes. If somehow an attack is launched without malice, anger, or bloodlust, he won't see it coming and it will suckerpunch the crap out of him and leave him very confused. Notes * Erroth does not attack unless he is in Asura. While his eyes are clear he will only dodge, guard, and deliver occasional counterstrikes. His sword may not be as passive during this time, however. * His weapons are extremely heavy. You'll have to be absurdly strong to be able to lift them. * Erroth is extremely strong, but will not rely on brute strength to defeat an opponent. He has more skill and experience than any mortal could possibly possess. He'll use that instead. * Keep in mind this guy is very heavy. He's unlikely to go flying if you punch him. He is far from immovable, however. * Erroth appears to be dimwitted, but behind his eyes lies the mind of a God. He is more intelligent than you can imagine (and also more distracted). * He speaks only on the rarest of occasions, and even then will only say 1 or 2 words. Neither does he show facial expressions. * Loves flowers and birds. Will literally stop to stare at them even if he's battling (before he enters Asura. Asura is all business). Battles vs Finder - Won vs Treyloch - Won vs Ernest, the Reaper - WonCategory:Character Category:Good Guy Category:RHG Category:Hero